


Not Again

by tinylizards



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, they want a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinylizards/pseuds/tinylizards
Summary: In every space they explore, Anakin and Ebba can’t help but find lovable creatures they want to bring back with them. Whether or not Obi-Wan gets exhausted from the constant begging, he rarely says yes to when they ask. After all, he’s the Jedi Master for a reason, right? At some point, he has to budge, and until then, Anakin and Ebba are destined to keep asking until he does.





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars story, so it might be really bad. I’m sorry if it is, but I hope you like it. If you don’t like it, feel free to give me suggestions on how to better my writing for next time. Thank you. :)

After the battle of Geonosis, Ebba was in disbelief that Anakin got to fight, but she had to stay at the Jedi Council, watching over the Younglings. She crossed her arms as she came upon Obi-Wan and Anakin, her face in a scowl.

“I’m sorry, young one. That battle was extremely dangerous and Anakin got hurt, he lost an arm. You could’ve lost yours too.”

“Or, I could’ve helped you both. You two know that I constantly save you from danger or death, and yet, you keep me here in the Jedi Temple? I pleaded with Master Windu to come along and he told me to stay here, it’s sad to know you have such little faith in me, Master Kenobi.” 

She turned, lowering her head as she walked into the room she called hers in the Jedi Temple. It was home for a day and a half at least. A knock followed after a minute, as Obi-Wan sat beside her on her bed.

“You may not have fought, my young Padawan, but we brought back someone for you to meet. Come. He’s a friend of R2-D2.”

She was greeted by C3PO, a droid designed for ‘etiquette’ and ‘human cyborg relations’. He was a rather kind, anxious droid. She greeted him kindly.

“May we keep him, Master? He seems rather lonely, and I think being with us would help him.”

“I don’t know, little one.”Obi-Wan seemed uneasy about the situation. “He’s not my droid to make that decision, he’s Anakin’s, but before Anakin leaves to escort Padme back to Naboo, you can ask him. He should be getting ready on the transport, you should find him there. I’ll keep C3PO company while you ask.”

Anakin was moving bags on the transport, stopping when he felt her in his presence. He gave a grin, asking if she felt better once Obi-Wan talked to her. She noticed the metal hand that replaced his arm, wincing in pain. It must’ve been traumatic to lose a limb.

“I came by to ask if I may keep C3PO while you’re helping Padme settle back in Naboo, so you won’t worry about him? He will be in good care with Obi-Wan and I. He’s a very nervous droid, and I worry what might happen to him if I don’t keep him in my care.”

“Sure, R2-D2 is coming with Padme and I, so, it’ll be nice for you to look after C3PO for me. He’s a very good droid, so you can bring him on missions, if you and Obi-Wan have one. I should be back very soon. May the Force be with you, Ebba.” He bowed, waving good-bye as she thanked him. 

“Anakin said we can keep him while he’s bringing Padme back to Naboo, isn’t that the best news, Master?”

Obi-Wan had secretly been hoping that Anakin was going to bring C3PO with him. He feigned happiness for his Padawan. “Very nice, Ebba. Did Anakin say why.. He gets scared easily?”

“No, he didn’t say why, he must’ve been programmed that way. Either why, I’m bringing him with us to the Jedi Council meetings.”

“He’s not a pet, Ebba.”

“Kenobi,” she started. She only ever referred to him by last name when she was angry or upset, it made him feel bad. “You never let Anakin and I keep any pet we find. C3PO is the closest I will come to owning a ‘pet’, since you constantly refuse us. I’m bringing him.” 

She took C3PO’s hand, bringing him to her room, turning back to give Obi-Wan a cold stare. He knew Ebba wasn’t going to back down on this, and he knew better to not make her angry, especially after allowing Anakin to battle on Geonosis, and not her. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Ebba wasn’t skilled at using her lightsaber or using the Force, but he wanted to keep her out of harm’s way. Lest anything happen to her, he would blame himself. Master Yoda advised him of attachment. Obi-Wan advised Anakin of attachment to Padme. He was a Jedi Master, he knew better than to have an ‘attraction’ to his own Padawan. 

The last time he refused one of their pets was an Akk dog in the Anoat sector. Ebba held it lovingly, showing Obi-Wan it’s four eyes. It was certainly a cute creature that didn’t seem hostile, but at any minute, it could attack. Obi-Wan knew better than to give into his Padawans. He told her to put it down, they were in Anoat for Jedi business, not for Anakin and Ebba to find a pet. He felt bad when Ebba placed the Akk dog down, but, to bring it back to the Jedi Council would be a terrible idea. He had to keep his ground, after all, he was the Jedi Master. 

That wasn’t the only time they had asked to keep a creature they came across. Everytime, Obi-Wan had to decline and ask them nicely if they would put it down. Anakin once got a creature to follow him, how it didn’t attack him was beyond Obi-Wan at that point. Anakin was 19, Ebba was 21, he thought they wouldn’t be so impacted on his decisions if they could keep a beast with acidic saliva or not. 

It would be hard to concentrate with pets around, especially if they were practicing moves with their lightsabers or using the Force. He did want the best for them-no matter what the two thought. Why else would he be their Jedi Master? 

-

Ebba got so accustomed to having C3PO around, that when Anakin came back from his mission, she didn’t want him to go. 

“Oh, I’ll always be with you, Ebba.” C3PO told her, as he gave her a hug. After all, he did belong to Anakin. 

“Did you enjoy looking after C3PO for me while I was gone?”

“Oh yes, I made Obi-Wan bring him everywhere with us. I didn’t want him to be bored, alone at the Jedi Temple. He’s a very scared droid, I would’ve felt bad, since he doesn’t really know anyone here. But, I know he’s yours, so. I will miss him though.”

He looked over his shoulder, looking back down at her. “Don’t tell Obi-Wan, but, I’m going to let you keep C3PO, I know you treat him like a pet, and he doesn't seem to have a problem with it, but mostly Obi-Wan never lets us keep any pet we find, So, he is yours.”

“Really? Thank you, Anakin. I was half tempted to re-enter the Anoat sector and bring back an Akk dog.” 

“The day is still early, Ebba.”

She gave a bow, she was going to tell Obi-Wan. Oh, wasn’t this perfect news? C3PO would be overjoyed to spend his time with Ebba, and he didn’t mind being called a ‘pet’. It was a term of endearment, and wherever Ebba went, C3PO was there with her. Whether she trained, or spoke to Master Yoda. Even after the unpleasant mistake she made on the transport when she was alone with Obi-Wan, C3PO was there to be with her.

C3PO could ease the tensions of Obi-Wan’s Padawans. They all seemed to act differently since the events of Geonosis and especially after knowing the Sith could overpower a clone army and bring down the entirety of the Jedi. As long as C3PO was there, he would do anything for them. 

Even if it meant ‘helping’ take down a Sith clone army.


End file.
